Discipline of the Godly kind
by lovesorrow
Summary: Why Vegeta is so obedient to Beerus and Whis, a little one shot of what could have happened while he was training with Whis. (I own nothing)


I was watching the new series and when I saw Vegeta being so obedient to Whis and Beerus I thought that there must be a reason for it. Vegeta is a character that has changed a lot since his first appearance, but there is always a reason for it. So my hyperactive brain come out with this little one shot. Is my first story so be gentle, and sorry for the grammar, English is not my first language, but after living abroad for so long writing in Spanish doesn't sounds quite right. Enjoy!

"Vegeta! You really need to control your temper and learn to show some respect! You asked me to train you so you put yourself in my hands, I control your training regime, your meals, your rest and your sleep, I said that it's time for you to rest and you are going to do as I said."

"Come on Whis!, you are not my father, and since Frieza I haven't allowed anyone to control me! I will show you the respect you deserve as my teacher, but that's it! I'm no child to be told when to go to bed, and when to stop training."

"Vegeta! You said you are no child so stop acting like one. I can see that your body is exhausted and you need rest, if this is how you had been training, no wonder why you haven't been able to surpass Goku!"

"Aghhh Whis! Stop mentioning that fool! What do you know about Saiyans, I know my body, my limits, and my culture, let me alone! I will rest when I feel like it!"

"Whis! What's with this racket! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Lord Beerus! Sorry to have disturbed you in your sleep! Just go back to sleep now, Vegeta here just finished for the day and going to rest."

"Whis! I said that I'm not going too!"

"My my! What a petulant child we have here! Whis, I'm surprised you took a student, didn't you said the last time that you had no inclination to be anyone's parent?"

"I know lord Beerus, but I couldn't resist, Vegeta here has potential, and the promise of certain earthling delicacies make me reconsider my previous position."

"Why then, is he not showing you the respect you deserve? "

"Well to be fair he does, up to certain point! He is quite stubborn and has certain bad habits that do try my patience, but I'm trying to break him from then."

"Whis, Lord Beerus! Stop talking as if I weren't here! I'm really sorry to have interrupted your nap your Lordship, but this is something that can't be negotiated. I will do as I please when it comes to rest and sleep."

"What a willful student you have here Whis, don't you think that such an answer should be punished."

"I'm afraid you are right Lord Beerus, I was hoping not to have to resort to disciplinary measures now that I'm training an adult, but if that adult will act as an spoiled brat it will be in all of our interests that the behavior will be stopped here and now."

"Whis? What are you talking about? "

"Discipline of course my dear Vegeta! If you wanna keep on training with me you will accept your punishment, and learn from it! I only have your best interests at heart, and whilst training with me, you should do as I said! "

"So Vegeta, what would it be? Will you accept your punishment from Whis, or will you let your pride stop you from reaching your true potential?"

"I will accept my punishment Lord Beerus! But I don't think there is anything that can really make change my mind. I was one of Frieza's favorites after all, I don't think there's any kind of disciplinary measure that haven't been done to me already."

"Oh Vegeta, please don't confuse discipline with torture, I'm well aware of everything that has been done to you, that's why I was so reluctant to discipline you in the first place, but please be certain that this is purely for your benefit. I need to break you from certain behaviors, specially when you act like an spoiled child. This won't be pleasantly for either of us, but apparently is what you need at this moment. Please go to your bedroom now, I will be with you once we decided what your punishment will be."

"Yes Whis, but I assure you that nothing you can do to me will make me change my mind, I'm the prince of all Saiyans, and once I had decided a course of action nothing will make me change my mind."

"What do you think Lord Beerus, which kind of disciplinary action will be most appropiate in this situation?"

"My dear Whis I thought the answer was obvious, Vegeta is acting like a child so I believe that a child's punishment will be enough to teach him a lesson. Its not about the pain you can inflict, is about the position he will be subjected to, being treated like a child will hurt his pride and hopefully you will be able to get rid of a bit of that arrogance along the way."

"I see, it's a brilliant idea Lord Beerus, you coming?"

"Of course, I want to make sure that my sleep won't be interrupted again due to untimely tantrums, besides don't you think that I didn't heard you mentioning some delicious food, as soon we are done you are going to share some of this delicacies with me."

"Yes Lord Beerus," of course you did pick up on that! Whiz muttered to himself

"OK, let's go!"

Meanwhile in Vegeta's room.

"Come on, I have to get a grip of myself" Vegeta muttered to himself," I survived Frieza, there's nothing that they can do to me that I haven't survived already, I will endure this punishment and then I will make Kakarotto paid for this humiliation."

There was a gentle knock on the door and immediately the God and his assistant walked in in the room.

"Vegeta, are you ready? "

"Yes Whis, Lord Beerus."

"Vegeta, your lack of rest and sleeping, and obsessive manner towards your training are harming you, I will not allow that all my efforts with your training come undone because you don't know when to stop. Please come here." Whiz stated in a soft authoritative voice.

"I just want to surpass the Kakarott Whis, you have to understand" Vegeta nearly flinched as his last statement come own sounding too much like a plea.

"This isn't the way to do it, Vegeta," "Come here, give me your hand."

"Please don't... What are you going to do?" For all his bravado Vegeta was starting to have a very bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"Come on Vegeta, stop showing resistance, do as Whiz said."

"Yes Lord Beerus, but..."

Quicker than he expected Whiz grabbed Vegeta's wrist pulling him closer to him and sitting down on the single bed that was in the room, in spite of Vegeta's struggles Whis dragged him over his knee, pinning the two legs beneath his own and gathering his arms up to pin at the small of Vegeta's back.. Vegeta blinked and tried to move his arms, but found them frozen.

"What are you doing? Whis? What's going on?"

"Don't be scared Vegeta, nothing untoward will happened to you. I wouldn't do that. I'll spank you, but that's to teach a lesson. I would never harm you in such a way. Now, I believe we have other matters to discuss."

"Spank me?" "Whiz I'm an adult, you can't do that to me! Let me go this instant!"

"Vegeta, didn't you just agreed to be punished? I didn't think the Price of all Saiyans would change his mind so easily" Beerus stated with a condescending tone that make the Saiyan's pride roar.

"I haven't changed my mind Lord Beerus, but this is highly inappropriate, I'm an adult and this kind of discipline is for children, is it not?"

"You are right, but if you are going to act like a child we will treat you like one, lets see if this will teach you the respect we deserve! You were given an unique opportunity to train in this planet, which I don't think you are fully appreciating." "Now enough of this, Whis you may proceed."

Vegeta blushed furiously when he felt his pants and underclothes fall to his knees, a cool breeze kissing his exposed skin. He felt so vulnerable but he couldn't find the energy to defy Whiz willfully, and worse of all there was nothing he could do to stop this.

"Now, why are you in this position," Whis asked calmly.

"Don't ask me those questions with me like this, you know why I'm here," Vegeta bit off angrily, "It doesn't matter what I say here- OW!" he jerked forward as the first of many spanks rained down on his bottom. The others followed shortly after. Vegeta squirmed under them, trying any way to free himself, but with his legs and arms pinned he was helpless. Stuck like a child.

God, it hurt. He didn't know why it hurt so much. He bit his lip and stiffened. Maybe it would be over soon. It was so humiliating that he wanted to cry like a child from being spanked. He had survived worse true, but the feeling of being treated like a child send him to a place before Frieza, before all the pain and experiences had blackened his soul, a place where father was a figure to be feared and respected, and somehow all those feelings where slowly being transferred to Whiz and Beerus, they no longer were the means to surpass Kakarott, they were the teacher to be feared and respected, they somehow managed to make a bigger impression in his mind that Frieza ever could in spite of all the refined torture that he subjected him to.

"Vegeta, harming yourself with overwork is no way to reach your goals, you will rest and sleep when I tell you too, I know what's best for you and you will do as I said from now on, is that clear?" This last statement was emphasized with hard and fast swats, causing Vegeta to thrash uselessly.

Vegeta felt his defenses crumbling as the soft, authoritative voice pierced through his armor, explaining everything in a way that made everything so clear. As the burning built up in his already purplish bottom over several minutes, Vegeta loosened up his shoulders and began to sob, tears falling onto the bed and being absorbed discretly.

Whis spanked the arrogance and willfulness out of him, waiting until all of the resistance fell out before slowing.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Whis prodded. Vegeta took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Vegeta sobbed out frantically, "I will do as you said, and I will show you the respect you deserve not only because you are my teacher but because you know what's best for me"

"Very well Vegeta, let this be the more important lesson you will learn here, if by any chance you show disobedience again it will be me personally the one that will impart your punishment, and trust me you really don't want me to." Beerus said with a serious face that left no doubt that this spanking was mild by comparison to what he could do to him.

"Yes Lord Beerus, as you said" Vegeta said with a small voice, still trying to control the sobbing, and starting to feel the pain in his already bruising bottom.

"Vegeta I will expect you to rest for the rest of the evening, I will send you some food in a little while. you must eat before sleeping, is that clear?" Whis said this while gently lifting Vegeta and placing him chest first on the bed. He left his pants down to avoid hurting the already bruised area.

Vegeta just nodded, to exhausted to struggle and to overwhelmed to feel any shame regarding his state of undress. Soon after sleep claimed him. Meanwhile Whis and Beerus silently left the room, making their way towards one of the kitchens, both of them lost in thought.

"Lord Beerus, do you think it was right of us impart such a punishment?"

"Of course it was Whis, we are Gods, we deserve respect and worship, mere mortals should fear us, or at least show a minimum of awe to our persona, Vegeta needed to be reminded of it."

"I understand this, but I'm afraid that with the traumatic childhood that Vegeta had he will resent us, which will be contra productive."

"Oh that, don't worry about it. He will be fine, it wasn't a punishment for the sake of it, I believe he understood why it happened, and it will get rid of some of that arrogance as well, besides the treat of a repeat will keep him in line. He will wake up later with a new perspective, and a sore bottom to remind him of his place in this planet. Besides your discipline did help me after all"

"It certainly did Lord Beerus, It certainly did!"


End file.
